1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power source device, and more particularly to improvements in a device wherein source power is supplied from one region to another, which regions are movable relative to each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When, in two regions which are movable relative to each other, a main power source is provided on one of the regions and only one electric circuit is provided in the other of the regions, a problem is presented as to how source power is supplied from one of the regions, where the main power source is provided, to the electric circuit provided in the other of the regions.
Particularly, in the field of motor vehicles, as typified by a steering switch, a lever combination switch and the like for example, electric circuits are often provided on a movable section of the vehicle. In such cases, there is presented the problem as to how to supply the source power to the electric circuit provided on the movable section from a battery power source.
Because of this, in the conventional power source device for a steering switch, a slipring is provided between a column and a steering switch and the source power is supplied through this slip ring.
Furthermore, in the conventional power source device for a lever combination switch provided on a movable section such as a tilt handle or a telescopic handle, the sides of a column and a handle are connected to each other through a wire harness and the source power is supplied through this wire harness.
However, when the slip ring is used for the power supply to the movable section as described above, problems are presented in that it is unavoidable that the cost of the device as a whole is raised, and further, the workability in assembling is low because the movable section and the stationary section cannot be completely separated from each other.
Furthermore, in the device wherein the wire harness is used for the power supply to the movable section, there is presented the problem that the workability in assembling is low as described above, and moreover, problems are presented in that, when the lever combination switch is provided on the tilt handle, the telescopic handle or the like, in order to adjust the wire harness itself to the aforesaid tilt or telescopic handle, it becomes necessary to form the wire harness into take-up reel type one, whereby the device as a whole becomes further expensive and large-sized, and moreover, the device as a whole lacks reliability because the wire harness is unwound from or wound into the reel.